gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1987 BEVERLY - Soft Standing 21" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 17011
This Gotz Play Doll' BEVERLY' was produced in 1987; she measures 52cm/21" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 17011. She has "rooted," medium-length, slightly curly, red hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a natural woven hat with trim matching the material of her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are GRAY with a PINWHEEL eye design. In her catalog photo, BEVERLY is shown wearing round, silver-wire glasses. She is a non-articulated, WEICHSTEHPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and to its ability to SIT/STAND with help (see Non-Articulated Dolls). Weichstehpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: BEVERLY *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 17011 *Height in cm/inches: 52cm/21" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly red hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a natural woven hat. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: GRAY EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: TEETH & GLASSES ''' '''Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:21" Dolls Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Dolls with Teeth Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Glasses Category:Nautical Outfit Category:Gray Eyed Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats